Flamea Cobras
Subordinate Female Flamea (99CBF017) was born on July 14, 1999 in the Cobras Pack. Her mother was Hagsfeind, the dominate female, and her father was Armitron, the dominate male. Her littermates were her sister, Snowflake (99CBF018) and her brother, Viper (99CBM019). The while litter survived to adulthood. Hagsfeind's next litter came on October 2, 1999. The kits were Perkins, Storeon, Gred, Pruke, Warburton and Polka. Flamea and her sister Snowflake were to young to help raise her mother's new litter. However, the whole litter survived. Hagsfeind and Armitron were a very prolific dominate pair, despite their short leadership terms. Sadly, after Hagsfeind gave birth to her last litter of a single kit named Birdy on November 10, 2000, she died from unknown causes. The battle was on to become the new dominate female of the group. Dominate Female Flamea, Mortella and Snowflake all competed for Hagsfeind's position. Mortella w as the oldest female in the group but Flamea was the strongest and took over as the new dominate female. In December, she evicted Snowflake and Mortella. Shorlty after, a male named Floreed from a rival pack named the Quail visited the group and mated with Flamea. In January 2001, Flamea was pregnant for the very first time. Mortella, who was still evicted, dissapeared this month while Snowflake rejoined the Cobras. On February 13, 2001, Flamea gave birth to her first litter ever. The kits were two twins named Rette (01CBM035) and Alivania (01CBF036), fathered by the Quail rover Floreed. Shortly afterwards. In March, Rette was predated, leaving Alivania as the only survivor. At this time, the Cobras were one of the largest packs in their region. By March, Flamea's littermate Viper had settled into being the dominate male. In May, Flamea evicted Snowflake, Pruke and Yelloweyes and they were all Last Seen. In June, Formittable was killed in a group encounter. Germina and Burly were also pregnant. In July, Viper was predated. Burly gave birth to her litter but Germina killed the kits and gave birth to her own litter of Ghicora, Landzly, Tuku and Pup. Flamea, as the dominate female, could have killled Germina's kits and ousted both females but she did not and allowed both females and Germina's kits to remain in the group. In August, Flamea was pregnant again but she aborted the litter the same month. Landzly also dissapeared this month. In September, Flamea was absent from the pack for two days. Upon her return, she took back dominance in the group and her brother Reno established male dominance. In October, the Cobras split, leaving Flamea and Reno with 14 subordinates. The Cobras were soon left at the mercy of other packs. In November, though, Flamea and Polka were both pregnant and the two females gave birth to a mixed litter on December 13, 2001. The mother of each kit remains unknown. There were six kits named Tartar, Sythe, Mars, Gorf, Tift and Jake. The Cat Claws On the 2000 documentary, The Cat Claws, Flamea starred as first a subordinate female under her parents, Hagsfeind and Armitron, who went by their actuall names. The Cobras pack were the main focus of the show since they had a pregnant dominate female and jelous rivals (the Hunters). Flamea, occasionally called Flame, and her littermate sister Snowflake, were two main characters in the story since they were two of the oldest subordinate females. After Hagsfeind died and the pack was left without a leader, Snowflake, who had been Flamea's wingman in all their mischeif and adventures throughout the film, turned on her and began the "family feud". Finally, it was left down to Flamea, Snowflake and Ellie (Mortella) to settle the fight. Each sister was given a unique personallity. Snowflakes was envy and greed while Ellie's was just for the fight. Flamea's was to fufill her mother's pawprints and keep the family at the top of Kazi's Kingdom. Flamea won and became the new leader and was supported by her father. After several fights with the rival pack as well as several challenges from subordinates, Flamea secured her position as the dominate female when she gave birth to her first litter of Ret (Rette) and Ana (Alivania). In the end, all the unruly subordinates accepted Flamea as their leader and the Cobras kept thier borders well defended. Armitron left the Cobras, as he saw his daughter no longer needed him in the family and that the Cobras were under good managment. Category:Dominate Females Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Cobras Individuals